


Двойной Венти...Что?

by Riren_team



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Gen, M/M, Romance, Starbucks, Swearing, lots and lots of swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_team/pseuds/Riren_team
Summary: Всё, чего хотел Эрен — это прийти в Старбакс и спокойно получить свой суперсложный напиток. Неужели, он слишком многого просит? Видимо, да.





	Двойной Венти...Что?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Venti Double What?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001498) by [wasterella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/wasterella). 



> Работа написана для WTF Riren team 2018 на WTF Kombat 2018
> 
> Автор VS_Juliette (https://ficbook.net/authors/1961704)

Черт, это был новенький. Он ненавидел, когда были новенькие, они всегда неправильно готовили его заказ, и им требовались недели, чтобы выяснить, какой именно напиток он хотел от них получить.

Может, ему стоит пойти в другое место? Ну нет, у него здесь встреча! Кроме того, если он пойдёт в другое место, а затем вернётся, лошадиная морда будет ныть, что ему пришлось ждать.

Он подумал, что может заказать что-нибудь другое. Чего он, конечно, не хотел, но если он так сделает, то получит именно то, что заказывал. Но с другой стороны, он клиент, и если его заказ будет неправильным, то, в теории, они же должны будут его переделать? 

У новенького был очень пугающий взгляд, который как будто говорил:«я-убью-тебя-и-всю-твою-семью-с-таким-же-абсолютно-бесстрастным-лицом». Эрен не хотел быть убитым.

Но, чёрт, он хотел свой напиток! Он целый день с нетерпением ждал этого!

Приосанившись, Эрен Йегер решительно двинулся через весь Старбакс к кассе и встал рядом с пожилой женщиной, которая заказывала какой-то скучный чайный напиток. Он подождал, пока она заберёт свой заказ, и отодвинулся в сторону, чтобы женщина смогла проковылять мимо на безопасном от него расстоянии — чашка слишком ненадёжно тряслась в её руках. 

Повернувшись обратно к кассе, он опять занервничал из-за пугающего вида мужчины с «Я-убью-тебя-за-то-что-ты-здесь» лицом и сделал шаг вперёд.

— Всем привет, — сказал Эрен настолько дружелюбно, насколько мог, надеясь, что это хоть чуть-чуть уменьшит амплитуду волн раздражения, посылаемых в его сторону. «Где, блин, Ханджи?» Ханджи всегда делал его напиток правильно!

— Чего тебе? 

«Окей. Злобный и грубый», — вздохнул мысленно Эрен, пытаясь сохранить дружелюбное выражение лица. Сначала он думал о том, чтобы изменить заказ, но в последний момент всё же решил, что не будет бояться своего напитка!

— Можно мне, пожалуйста, Венти… — начал Эрен медленно, дожидаясь пока мужчина возьмёт стаканчик. Но он не взял, поэтому Эрен сделал паузу и указал на стаканчик. — Э, возможно, Вам придётся это записать.

Говнюк за стойкой смотрел на него абсолютно безразлично, так и напрашиваясь на заказ самого сложного напитка в своей жизни. Что ж, это не будет виной Эрена, если напиток будет сделан неправильно, и он уж точно попросит его переделать. 

— Хорошо. Отлично, — Эрен прищурился — зелёные глаза вперились в серые — и озвучил свой заказ: — Я бы хотел двойной белый горячий шоколад Венти, с двумя нажатиями малинового и одним нажатием обычного сиропа, со взбитым кремом маршмеллоу, сверху полить шоколадом и карамелью, а затем добавить шоколадную стружку. 

Он ждал медленно появляющегося сожаления на чужом лице, но получил всего лишь безразличный взгляд, который переместился на экран, и работник начал вбивать заказ Эрена.

— Это всё за дополнительную плату.

— Я знаю.

Он ждал цену, зная точную сумму своего заказа. Несовпадение хотя бы в одном центе будет означать, что напиток неправильный.

А вот и сумма…

Совпадала цифра в цифру. 

Да не может быть! Удивлённый Эрен медленно вытащил одну из своих многочисленных карт Старбакс и провёл ею, оплачивая заказ. Постоянный бариста Ханджи Зое каждый раз напоминала ему зарегистрировать хотя бы одну из карт, чтобы получить золотую, но ему было слишком лень. 

— Имя?

Эрен оглянулся, интересуясь почему его спросили об этом. Он максимально показательно начал оборачиваться вокруг, чтобы удостовериться, что он действительно был один в кофейне, а затем повернулся обратно к бариста.

Очевидно, это не было оценено, потому что следующими словами бариста были: 

— Хотите бесплатный плевок в Ваш напиток?

— О, нет, — Эрен посмотрел вниз, когда раздался звук терминала, подтверждающий оплату. 

Когда он снова поднял глаза, мужчина отошёл от кассы, возможно, чтобы начать делать его напиток. Эрен наблюдал за ним, возвращая карту в кошелёк, и убрав его в рюкзак, двинулся в конец стойки, где выдавали заказы. 

Эрен следил за мужчиной, пытаясь удостовериться, что тот забыл положить один из «специальных» ингредиентов в его напиток, всякий раз вытягивая шею, словно ястреб, когда бариста попадал в поле его зрения. 

Как только основная часть была сделана, Мистер Серийный Маньяк придвинул напиток ближе к концу стойки и наклонился, чтобы что-то взять из холодильника. Снова он появился уже со взбитым кремом; встряхнув его, он покрыл им верхушку напитка. И перед тем, как поставить его перед Эреном, добавил два соуса и шоколадную стружку. 

— Подавись*.

Эрен оптимистично подумал, что ему послышалось, но вкрадчивый взгляд на чужое лицо заставил поверить, что это были не галлюцинации. Что за колоссальный говнюк! 

Если в его напитке по вкусу не будет хватать хотя бы одной порции сиропа, он точно попросит новый! 

Взяв напиток со стойки, он лизнул взбитые сливки на верхушке — те самые, из маршмэллоу — и медленно сделал пробный глоток.

Идеально. Чёрт, всё было как надо! 

Эрена это взбесило, но он лишь хмуро глянул в спину говнюку и двинулся к столику в дальнем углу. Усевшись, он повернул напиток и посмотрел на столбик с инструкциями, но, как и ожидалось, тот был пуст. Эрен не представлял, как придурок смог всё это запомнить. 

Достав Историю, Эрен начал просматривать один из своих учебников. Он всё ещё обсуждал тему своей курсовой с ассистентом преподавателя и именно поэтому не мог начать, но на случай, если тему всё же одобрят, взял с собой несколько книг.

Он просматривал первый учебник, когда лошадиная морда наконец-то появился и, взяв курс на столик Эрена, бросил сумку на свободный стул. Раздался глухой стук о дерево, возвещавший о том, что Жан, возможно, тоже совершил набег на библиотеку.

— Такое чувство, что моя чертова рука сейчас отвалится! — Жан Кирштайн потёр плечо, прежде чем отойти. 

Эрен наблюдал, как он подошёл к кассе, лаконично поговорил с бариста и затем расплатился. Когда Жан вернулся и поставил латте на стол, Эрен опять заметил пустой столбик с инструкциями. 

У него, должно быть, слуховая версия фотографической памяти, решил Эрен, вернувшись к своему учебнику и нажав клип ручки об стол. 

— Новый парень какой-то недружелюбный, — прокомментировал Жан. 

— Да, но он с первого раза правильно сделал мой напиток. 

— Серьёзно? – брови Жана взлетели вверх, а латте застыл на полпути ко рту. — Никто не может сделать его правильно с первого раза. 

— Ну, он смог, — Эрен опять оглянулся на бариста, который копался в телефоне, прислонившись к стойке. — И да, он говнюк. 

— Охотно верю. 

Эрен перевернул ещё несколько страниц в учебнике, прежде чем проверить в телефоне сообщение от ассистента преподавателя по Истории. Прочитав его и приложив дополнительную информацию, он отправил «спасибо», после чего отложил телефон в сторону, чтобы не отвлекаться. 

— Он даже ничего не делает, — пробормотал Жан. — Но при этом нагнетает обстановку. 

Повернувшись посмотреть, о чем говорит Жан, Эрен заметил, что бариста всё ещё стоял, прислонившись к стойке, и, скрестив руки на груди, смотрел на дверь. 

По меркам Эрена, бариста был симпатичным. Низковат, но казался подтянутым, и глаза — ничего. У него была похожая с Жаном стрижка андеркат*, разве что спереди волосы были длиннее. Но в общем и целом, бариста был привлекательным.

Эрен продолжал пялиться, когда заметил, что мужчина смотрит на него. Тут же отвернувшись, Эрен почувствовал жар на лице от того, что его застукали. 

Спрятавшись за книгой, Эрен сделал вид, что максимально сосредоточен на тексте и остаток вечера провёл в поисках материала для своей курсовой. 

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Спустя два дня после первого появления Мистера Серийного Маньяка, когда Эрен как обычно зашёл в Старбакс, он почувствовал облегчение, увидев за кофе-машинами Ханджи. Правда говнюк всё ещё был здесь, ошиваясь у кассы, но хотя бы с Ханджи можно будет нормально поговорить. 

Единственный минус заключался в том, что сегодня было больше народа, чем обычно. Он увидел единственное свободное место в конце барной стойки рядом с окном, все остальные места были заняты. 

Кинув свою сумку на свободное место, он вспомнил про Жана и решил, что найдёт для него стул позже, тот всё равно ещё был на занятиях. А сейчас, пока одно место всё же есть, он подумает о втором, только когда это будет актуально. 

Встав в небольшую очередь около кассы, Эрен проверил свой телефон и медленно продвигаясь, отвечал нескольким людям на сообщения. 

— Эрен! Ты живой! 

Он поднял голову и послал Ханджи, выглядывающей из-за кофе-машины, обворожительную улыбку. 

— Я не виноват, что тебя не было на работе, поэтому сводил с ума Майка последние несколько дней. 

— Ох, Майк большой мальчик, он справится с этим, — бариста постучал металлическим питчером*, перед тем как вылить его содержимое в чашку Старбакс и отдать напиток клиенту в конце стойки. — Большой соевый латте для Томаса.

— Ты будешь стоять здесь целый день или уже закажешь что-нибудь? — рявкнул раздражённый голос. 

Эрен попытался убить взглядом говнюка за кассой, представляя, что она между ними исчезла. Йегер быстро прошёл вперёд, в то время как Ханджи вернулась обратно к той же стороне стойки, начиная делать следующий напиток, но достаточно близко, чтобы они могли услышать друг друга сквозь царивший в кофейне шум. 

— Ну, как там дела с твоим бойфрендом? — поддразнила Ханджи. 

— Жан не мой бойфренд, Ханджи, у меня не настолько плохой вкус, — вздохнул Эрен, в который раз пожалев, что рассказал бариста о своей сексуальной ориентации. Она спрашивала о личной жизни Эрена при каждом удобном случае, в то время как сам Эрен даже не знал пол Ханджи. 

По мнению Эрена, это был нечестный обмен информацией.

— Эй, сопляк, я не собираюсь возиться с тобой здесь целый день. 

Эрен нахмурился, опять раздражаясь на всё того же говнюка. На самом деле за Эреном даже не было очереди, поэтому он никого не задерживал. Этот говнюк, возможно, хочет поскорее проверить свой телефон, подумал Эрен. 

— Можно мне двойной белый горячий шоколад Венти с двумя нажатиями малинового сиропа и одним нажатием обычного, со взбитым кремом маршмэллоу, сверху полить шоколадом и карамелью и посыпать шоколадной стружкой. А, и одну булочку с ветчиной и швейцарским сыром. 

— Подогреть? — спросил бариста, пока забивал заказ. 

— Да, спасибо. 

Когда его попросили оплатить — не работник, а терминал — Эрен провёл одной из своих многочисленных карт Старбакс, в то время как бариста взял Венти-стакан. 

— Имя? 

Сегодня людей было больше, поэтому Эрен не смог устроить показательное выступление как в прошлый раз, да и обычно это было ненужно, так как Ханджи знала и напиток, и имя Эрена.

— Эрен, — ответил он. — По буквам…

Он не договорил, потому что бариста уже что-то написал и поставил стакан на стойку, где стояла Ханджи. Столбик с инструкциями снова был пуст. 

Увидев краем глаза своё имя, Эрен в некоторой степени был поражён, что оно написано правильно. Большинство людей услышав «Эрен», обычно говорят «Арон», поэтому было странно, что кто-то смог правильно написать его имя. 

Он не знал что сказать, поэтому просто развернулся и неуклюже прошагал к концу стойки, где Ханджи заканчивала готовить напиток предыдущего посетителя. Что-то похожее на лимонад. 

— Я вижу, ты уже познакомился с нашим новым солнечным лучиком, — сказала Ханджи, встряхивая в шейкере напиток со льдом, после чего вылила его содержимое в кружку и закрыла крышкой. 

— О, да, это было невероятным наслаждением, — проворчал Эрен. — Он грозился плюнуть мне в напиток, когда я был здесь в прошлый раз. 

— Возможно, ты заслужил это, — ухмыльнулась Ханджи, поставив готовый напиток с трубочкой на стойку. — Персиковый лимонад Гранде для Кристы. 

— Вообще-то нет, — настоял Эрен и сразу продолжил, чтобы его не перебили. — И всё же, в чем его проблема? Почему он здесь, если очевидно, что он этим недоволен? 

— Признательность боссу, я думаю. У нас не хватает персонала, а он работал в Старбакс в старшей школе, поэтому знает большую часть напитков и умеет обращаться с кассой. Когда это франшиза — легче нанять временного работника. 

Ханджи пошла за кружкой Эрена и затем пристально посмотрела на новичка. 

— Серьёзно? Не все так одарены от природы, — она повернула к его лицу пустой столбик с инструкциями, но новичок опять был в своем телефоне, и, даже не обратив внимания на Ханджи, отвернулся и начал наливать молоко в питчер. — Два нажатия обычного сиропа и одно малинового? 

— Два малинового и одно обычного, — поправил Эрен. — Я оскорблён, сколько раз ты делал мне напиток? 

— Я обслуживаю множество людей, и некоторые вещи могу забыть.

— Но я думал, что я твой любимчик, — Эрен прикинулся обиженным, показательно надув губы. 

— Ох, милый, конечно ты мой любимчик, — ответила Ханджи. — Но только, когда ты на коленях с моим членом во рту. 

Эрен увидел, что другой бариста застыл, перестав делать то, что он делал, и как будто ждал, что Эрен испугается и не сможет ответить на реплику Ханджи. Но Эрен уже привык к такому, поэтому он просто фыркнул и придвинулся ближе к барной стойке. 

— У тебя вообще есть член?

— Хочешь проверить? — подмигнула Ханджи. 

— Не особо, — Эрен услышал писк и увидел, как другой бариста убрав свой телефон в карман, открыл большую микроволновку и вынул булочку Эрена, о которой тот уже успел забыть. Положив булочку на тарелку, Мистер Дружелюбие подошёл к Эрену. 

— Держи, – тарелка звякнула о стойку рядом с ним, и бариста ушёл прежде, чем Эрен смог его нехотя поблагодарить. 

— Ух ты, он нечасто здесь работает? Моё сказочное обаяние не успеет на него подействовать, – пробормотал Эрен, пока Ханджи выливала его напиток в кружку и покрывала сверху взбитым кремом. 

— Каждый день до конца следующей недели, потом его не будет до двадцать восьмого декабря, – проинформировала Ханджи и взяла шоколадную стружку, заканчивая приготовление напитка. 

— Прекрасно, — проворчал Эрен. — Стой, стой! Сначала карамель, потом шоколадная стружка!

— О, точно. Извини, — Ханджи положила обратно шоколадную стружку, и, прежде чем взять её снова, добавила сверху карамель. 

Когда напиток был готов, Эрен поблагодарил Ханджи и направился к своему месту, забрав напиток и булочку, которая немного остыла за время ожидания горячего шоколада, но выглядела всё так же аппетитно. Эрен достал свои учебники по Истории и снова начал их просматривать. Он опять проверил телефон, ожидая сообщения от ассистента по поводу своей курсовой.

Пока ничего, но Эрен достаточно быстро отвечал на сообщения, поэтому, отложив свой телефон, он начал работу. Спустя полтора часа показался Жан и стал наворачивать круги в поисках свободного места около барной стойки, рядом с которой сидел Эрен.

— Я ненавижу, когда люди сидят в Старбаксе часами, — жаловался Жан, сверля взглядом группу девчонок, которые делали домашнее задание за соседним столиком. 

— Мы разве не так же делаем? — Эрен уронил ручку и, вернувшись на место, потёр глаза. Было невозможно работать под нытьё Жана.

— Нет, мы покупаем около десяти напитков каждый раз, как сюда приходим! Мы прекрасные, честные, платёжеспособные клиенты!

— Ну, да, — просто ответил Эрен. 

— Эй, Ханджи! — Жан повернулся и направился к барной стойке, скорее всего, с целью попросить бариста выпнуть отсюда людей, чтобы он мог посадить свою прекрасную задницу на свободное место. 

Подумав о телефоне, Эрен ещё раз его проверил и вздохнул с облегчением, когда увидел ответ от ассистента. 

Там было сказано, что с его курсовой пока всё хорошо, и Эрен, от души его поблагодарив, отложил телефон и вернулся к работе. 

Жан всё ещё не нашёл свободного места. 

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Третий раз, когда Эрен заглянул в Старбакс, Мистер Солнышко начал вбивать его заказ ещё до того, как Эрен подошёл к кассе. В четвёртый раз, сумма уже ждала его на экране терминала. И все последующие разы Эрен заходил в Старбакс, зная, что его уже ждёт сумма за напиток, а сам горячий шоколад готовится. 

Ханджи немного обижалась на это, правда, в основном потому, что Эрен дразнил её, что та недостаточно его любит, чтобы предоставить такой же уровень обслуживания. На что Ханджи утверждала, что будь у неё такая же память, как у новичка, давно бы уже сделала это. 

И каждый раз напиток был идеальным, и если новенький всё ещё ходил с угрюмой миной, то уже хотя бы большую часть времени не был мудаком, как раньше. А ещё он постоянно копался в своём телефоне, и Эрен часто замечал недовольное лицо, как будто слова на экране оскорбляли его. 

— Ну и как его зовут? — как-то прошептал Жан Ханджи, пока новенький делал напитки, в одну из смен поменявшись с Зое местами. 

— Знаешь, я понятия не имею, — бодро ответила Ханджи. — Он не говорит. 

— Он не говорит? — медленно спросил Эрен. — Так вообще можно? Как он мог не сказать своего имени? 

Ханджи лишь пожала плечами, скрестила руки на груди и, пододвинувшись ближе, заговорщицки прошептала: — Мы все называем его Мистер Солнышко, но босс сказал, что мы можем звать его Эйч.

— Эйч? — повторил Эрен, имя звучало как буква «Н».

— Да. Вероятно, это ник. Humanity’s Strongest* или как-то так. Это ещё со старшей школы, поэтому некоторые друзья зовут его Эйч. Мне кажется, что Humanity’s Strongest просто слишком долго выговаривать, — пожала плечами Ханджи. 

— Ха, — Эрен увидел, как новенький — предполагаемый Эйч — поставил его напиток на барную стойку. Эрен поблагодарил Ханджи и, взяв напиток, кивнул бариста, после чего вернулся обратно к своему столику. 

Меньше чем через минуту подошёл Жан со своим кофе.

— Очень самонадеянный ник, ты так не думаешь? — спросил он, потягивая свой напиток, потом поставил его, чтобы достать свои учебники из сумки. 

— Зависит от того, как он его получил, — ответил Эрен, пожав плечами, и клацнул ручкой об стол.

— Возможно, — голос Жана звучал не очень убедительно, но у него точно не было никаких аргументов на этот счёт, чтобы затевать спор. Они должны писать курсовые.  
— Слушай, этот ассистент одобрил твою курсовую? 

— Угум, — кивнул Эрен, сделав глоток своего напитка и слизав взбитый крем с губ. — Да, недавно.

— Правда? Он одобрил твою тему? 

— Ага. 

— Какого хрена?! — очевидно раздражаясь, завопил Жан. — Я прислал ему семь сообщений за последнюю неделю! Он постоянно отклонял мою тему и отвечал целую вечность! 

— Действительно? — Эрен был удивлён. 

Ассистент обычно отвечал на его сообщения через несколько часов. Самое долгое: три часа, предположительно, потому, что у него была своя жизнь.

— Ну…я не знаю, что тебе сказать. Возможно, ему требуется больше времени, чтобы обдумать твою тему. 

— Как же бесит! Как, скажите, я должен начать писать курсовую, если этот говнюк не одобряет ни одну из моих тем?!

Эрен не знал, что на это ответить. Ему было жаль Жана, но он не мог помочь ответу прийти быстрее. Заявка на его имя уже зарегистрирована, и если он попросит рассмотреть тему Жана, то его собственная будет сдвинута. 

— Может, попробовать поймать его после занятий? — предложил Эрен, не зная, что ещё можно сделать в этой ситуации. — Или зайти в его кабинет в часы приёма? 

— Ты когда-нибудь его видел?

Эрен пожал плечами.

— Я даже не знаю, как он выглядит. 

— Как и я…

Что ж, для них это было бесполезно. Так как каждый раз, когда Эрен приходил в преподавательскую в поисках этого самого ассистента, его направляли обратно в его кабинет, на дверях которого висела записка, что связаться с ним можно только по э-мейлу. И не было никакого другого способа, Эрен это знал. 

— Что заставило тебя грустить, жеребёнок? — спросила внезапно появившаяся рядом с ними Ханджи и плюхнулась на свободный стул. Ей либо было скучно, либо у неё был перерыв — Эрен не мог точно сказать. 

— Ассистент преподавателя по Истории полный кретин! — злобно сказал Жан. 

Эрен сердито глянул на него, давая понять, что помимо них здесь есть ещё люди, но Ханджи, казалось, было всё равно на происходящее вокруг, кроме причины кретинизма ассистента. 

— Я тысячи раз писал ему, чтобы он одобрил мою тему, в то время как Эрен написал ему около трёх раз и уже работает над курсовой! 

— Может, моя тема просто лучше твоей, — предположил Эрен, встав на защиту ассистента. — Я имею в виду, что я постоянно задавал ему вопросы по предмету, и, возможно, именно поэтому он одобрил мою тему, так как знал, что на занятиях по истории мы ходили вокруг да около, не затрагивая важных аспектов. 

— Правда? — ухмыльнулась Ханджи. — Ты постоянно переписываешься с ассистентом? 

— Наш препод идиот, я даже не могу ничего выучить! — возмутился Эрен. — У ассистента получается лучше преподавать этот предмет посредством коротких сообщений. Если бы для выпуска мне не нужна была История, я бы её бросил уже после четвертого курса. Спасибо Господу за такого ассистента — это всё, что я могу сказать. 

— Оу, он что-то типа твоего приятеля? — поддразнила Ханджи. 

Эрен просто проигнорировал её. Он действительно не сдаст этот предмет без супер ассистента. Он всегда был терпеливым и скидывал Эрену все презентации преподавателя. Иногда он задумывался о том, что вообще может не ходить на занятия, но это будет нечестно. Ему надо постараться, чтобы оправдать ожидания ассистента.

— Почему ты не напишешь ему вместо Жана? 

— Я не могу, — сказал Эрен, отпив свой напиток и снова облизав губы. — Моя тема уже одобрена, если я напишу ему по поводу другой, он подумает, что я хочу её изменить. 

— Нет, я имею в виду напиши ему про Жана. Типа, скажи ему, что Жан ждёт ответа. 

— Эй, точно! — Жан мгновенно оживился. — Что, если ты реально сделаешь это? Я могу прислать тебе последнее сообщение, которое отправил ему, ты скопируешь его, и он будет думать, что обсуждает это с тобой. 

— Ты не думаешь, что это немного не круто? — спросил Эрен, рассеяно проверяя свой телефон. Его сестра прислала ему смс, которое он пока проигнорировал. — Я не хочу разозлить его. 

— Чувак, — Жан положил ладонь на руку Эрена, — мне надо уже начать свою курсовую. Пятнадцать страниц. Я не смогу написать пятнадцать страниц за ночь. Мне нужно его одобрение. 

Он будет плохим другом, если признается, что не хочет этого делать? Эрену казалось, что Жан преувеличивает, он, возможно, прождал несколько часов и только потом начал беспокоиться. Эрен всё прекрасно понимал, но очень уж не хотел злоупотреблять своими отношениями с ассистентом. 

— Если он не ответит до вечера, я напишу ему о тебе. 

Вот. Компромисс. 

— Ок, отлично, — пробормотал Жан, возвращаясь к тому, что он там читал. 

Хаджи попыталась задержаться подольше, но никто из парней, занятых курсовой работой, не обращал на неё внимания, поэтому ей пришлось вернуться в тюрьму к Мистеру Солнышко, также известному как Эйч. 

Они старательно занимались курсовой, когда телефон Жана завибрировал. Он проверил его, проворчав, что это ассистент, и уже, блять, давно пора, после чего выругался так громко, что даже Ханджи сказала ему, следить за словами, иначе она вымоет его рот с мылом. 

— Он опять отклонил мою тему! — сокрушался Жан, повернув телефон и чуть ли не впечатав его Эрену в лицо. — Что я делаю не так?!

Заставив Жана немного отодвинуться, Эрен сдвинул телефон на более приемлемое расстояние, чтобы можно было прочитать сообщение. 

Он увидел ситуацию с двух сторон, потому что тема Жана была хорошей, но не подходила для предмета. Он сочувствовал другу, но также был на стороне ассистента. И к тому же проверять курсовые будет преподаватель, а ассистент знал его лучше всех и помогал сдать студентам с первого раза.

— Ну, может, ты просто выбрал неправильную тему, — предположил Эрен. — Какая тема у тебя была последней? 

— Военные разработки в ходе Первой Мировой Войны. Почти такая же, как и недавно отклонённая тема: Разнообразные военные группировки во время Первой Мировой Войны. 

— Ну, видишь ли, это как-то не вяжется с предметом. 

— Это занятия по истории! — протестовал Жан. — И я рассказываю про историю! 

— Да, но не в том направлении. Почему бы тебе не написать о, ну не знаю, промышленной революции например? 

— Почему бы мне вместо этого не ткнуть себе в глаз этой ручкой? — парировал Жан, скептически смотря на Эрена. 

Покачав головой, Эрен взял телефон Жана, чтобы просмотреть все отклонённые темы, пытаясь проявить интерес к проблеме друга и при этом увидеть ситуацию со стороны их ассистента. 

Каких-то полчаса совместного мозгового штурма, и они наконец-то нашли подходящую тему, заинтересовавшую лошадиную морду, и которую, по мнению Эрена, должен был одобрить ассистент. 

— Эй, очкастый, я ухожу, — огласил Эйч на всю кофейню, уже почти подойдя к двери. 

— Пока-пока! — откуда-то сзади радостно крикнула Ханджи. 

— Он иногда такой говнюк, я его не понимаю, — пробормотал Жан, печатая сообщение ассистенту с новой темой курсовой. 

— Возможно, у него недотрах, — ухмыльнувшись, предположил Эрен. 

— У кого недотрах? — как по волшебству появилась Ханджи, заставив обоих парней подпрыгнуть. Жан выругался, ударившись коленкой о низ стола. 

— Мы говорили о том, что, возможно, Эйчу не хватает секса, — уточнил Эрен, наблюдая как Жан бормочет себе под нос, набирая сообщение на Айфоне. 

— Может быть, — согласилась Ханджи, послав полный сожаления взгляд в сторону двери.

— Но задница у него нереально классная. 

— К тому же он и сам ничего, что уж врать, — подметил Эрен.

Жан фыркнул, отложив телефон. 

— Ты действительно всегда западаешь на мудаков, правда, Йегер?

— Знаешь, когда ты так фыркаешь, ты действительно похож на лошадь, правда, Кирштайн? — парировал Эрен. Его комментарий, казалось, вывел Жана из себя больше, чем его собственный в адрес Эрена. 

— Парнишки, мы скоро закрываемся! — хрюкнув, сказала Ханджии и двинулась обратно к барной стойке. — Начинайте собираться. Я дам вам парочку бесплатных брауни. 

— Шикарно, обожаю халявную еду, — ухмыльнулся Жан. — Они с орешками? 

— К сожалению, нет. Обычные брауни. 

Эрен закатил глаза и засунул свою тетрадь между страницами библиотечного учебника; положив всё это в сумку, он поднялся с места. Они с Жаном начали убирать со стола свой бардак, когда телефон Кирштайна завибрировал. 

Жан проверил сообщение и, радостно вскрикнув, показал его Эрену. Это было сообщение от ассистента, которое содержало лишь одно слово: Одобрено. 

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Эрену понадобилось ровно шесть недель и тридцать девять его специальных Венти напитков, чтобы закончить курсовую. Подсчитано было количество дней и напитков лишь для курсовой по Истории, хотя на самом деле Эрену пришлось писать несколько курсовых сразу, поэтому истинное количество выпитого уже давно превысило допустимые пределы. 

Эйч стал появляться реже по истечении третьей недели работы Эрена над курсовой, но так как его всегда ставили работать в ночные смены, Эрен, который практически жил в Старбаксе, видел того каждый вечер. 

Эрен не отличался самодисциплиной, да и кофейня была всего лишь в пяти минутах от его общаги. Можно было легко добраться до неё, и это даже если не упоминать о том, что кофейня располагалась между двумя зданиями, отчего многие люди, казалось, не знали о её существовании, поэтому тут почти всегда было пусто. Ну или всё же менее людно, чем в других местах. 

Когда Эрен зашёл в Старбакс спустя день после того, как отправил курсовую на проверку ассистенту, он застал Ханджи и Эйча посреди жаркого спора, оба выглядели взбешёнными. Эрен раздумывал,стоит ли подходить к барной стойке, учитывая, что он был здесь единственным посетителем. Если один из них прикончит другого, то Эрен будет либо соучастником преступления, не остановившем их, либо свидетелем, которого придётся устранить. 

— Хватит топтаться у двери как даун, — рявкнул внезапно Эйч и, толкнув Ханджи, схватил Венти-чашку, чтобы сделать напиток для Эрена. 

Обескураженный студент медленно двинулся к кассе, глаза метались между этими двумя. Он остановился напротив Ханджи, которая явно была зла, но несмотря на это, выдавила из себя улыбку. 

— Привет, – медленно сказал Эрен. — Всё хорошо? 

— Можешь ли ты поверить, что этот говнюк, — она указала пальцем на Эйча, — любит сраный DC, а не Marvel? 

Постойте, что? Озадаченный Эрен уставился на Ханджи. И об этом они спорили? Он как будто попал на съёмки Второй Мировой, а на самом деле всё это было из-за комиксов? 

— Персонажи DC намного лучше! — отрезал Эйч, появившись около кассы с напитком Эрена и практически бедром отодвинув Ханджи с дороги, чтобы вбить заказ Йегера. 

— Пф, Marvel фактически развивают своих персонажей, — парировала Ханджи. — К тому же никто из них не меняется. Любой из New 52*? Всех персонажей DC полностью переделали, они совершенно другие сейчас. Постоянство — залог успеха.

— Хорошо, — перебил Эрен, показывая Ханджи на свою карту Старбакс, с которой всё ещё не сняли деньги. — Я соглашусь с тобой, что с точки зрения TheNew 52, персонажей они засрали, но DC всегда будет лучше, чем Marvel.

Ханджи, подняв свою руку к груди, посмотрела так, как будто ей влепили пощёчину, в то время как Эйч победно ухмыльнулся. 

— Э ту, Эрен?* — хрипло спросила Ханджи. 

— А знаешь что? Сегодня напиток за счёт заведения, — Эйч провёл рукой по экрану, и сумма Эрена исчезла. 

Он был бы счастливее, если бы Ханджи не выглядела так, будто её предали. 

— Извини, Ханджи, но у Marvel не так много клёвых и стоящих персонажей. 

— Я не могу поверить, что ты променял Капитана Америку на Супермена! — возмутилась Ханджи, всё ещё выглядя крайне оскорблённой. 

— Ох, я бы попросил, — Эрен ещё раз указал Ханджи на свою карту.— К хренам Супермена! У DC есть Бэтмен, идёт? 

— Хорошо, у Marvel есть Человек-паук. 

— Ты сейчас только что реально сравнила Бэтмена с Человеком Пауком? — спросил опять невероятно раздражённый Эйч. — Мне следует вмазать тебе. 

— Персонажи Marvel очень глубокие! — настаивала Ханджи. — Назови хоть одного персонажа DC, который такой же остроумный и смешной, как Железный Человек. 

— Уолли Уэст*, — одновременно сказали Эрен и Эйч. Эрен посчитал забавным, что они оба подумали об одном и том же, учитывая огромное количество разнообразных персонажей во вселенной DC.

— Окей, тогда назовите мне персонажа хотя бы наполовину такого же охренительного, как Дэдпул, — не сдавалась Ханджи, скрестив руки на груди. 

— Это нечестное сравнение, нет ни одного персонажа DC, который сломал был четвёртую стену*, — заявил Эрен. 

— Вообще-то, это неправда, в ранние годы DC постоянно ломали четвёртую стену, особенно с одним персонажем, о котором ты, скорее всего, мог слышать, — с насмешкой обратился Эйч к Ханджи. — Обычно его называют Джокер.

— Ох, заткнись, он злодей, поэтому не считается, – сорвалась Ханджи. 

— Дэдпул — антигерой. 

— Ага, вот только слово «герой» всё ещё здесь. 

Эрен всерьёз подумал, что через минуту в ход пойдут кулаки, поэтому почувствовал некоторое облегчение, когда дверь открылась, и внутрь зашли две девушки. Это разрядило напряжённую атмосферу, и Эрену наконец-то удалось убраться подальше от барной стойки со своим бесплатным напитком. Это было несколько забавным, что Эйч сделал напиток бесплатно только потому, что Эрен любил DC больше Marvel, и, тем не менее, он был благодарен ему. 

Кажется, что всё успокоилось; когда девушки заплатили и сели, Ханджи и Эйч прекратили свой спор, разойдясь по разным концам барной стойки. Ханджи пополняла запасы, а Эйч мыл посуду. Эрен заметил, что он чистит один и тот же блендер уже четвёртый раз. 

Достав домашнее задание, он сделал несколько упражнений, прежде чем приступить к Истории и Английскому. У него на носу были промежуточные экзамены по этим предметам, и он хотел получить хорошие оценки, иначе не сможет закончить свой курс. Если с Историей всё было понятно, то Английский, как только его поставили в обязательную программу, Эрен откладывал ещё с первого курса. Почему вообще Английский сделали обязательным? Это было тупо. 

Расстроенно вздохнув, он решил первым делом приступить к Английскому и открыл чистую страницу в тетрадке для нового задания.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Со временем Эйч стал чуть-чуть менее раздражительным. Он всё ещё был говнюком, но, если честно, он сам по себе был антисоциальным и сварливым, и даже несмотря на это, они с Эреном неплохо ладили. У него всегда был готов напиток Эрена, когда тот приходил, а иногда даже напиток Жана, если Эйч знал, что тот придёт.

Один из вечеров, когда кофейня была пустая, они провели, играя по приколу в 500 Злобных Карт*, сделав перерыв в учёбе. В итоге победила Ханджи с отрывом в одно очко от Эйча и восьмью от Жана. Эрен был разгромлен, заработав лишь два очка.

Когда им вернули их курсовые по Истории, Эрен радовался полученным 92%, с рекомендациями от ассистента для повышения оценки на 95%. Очевидно, что проверяет и оценивает курсовые ассистент, после чего их будет читать и ставить финальную оценку преподаватель. И даже несмотря на то, что он не дотянул до 95%, Эрен был вполне рад и 92%. 

Итог Жана за курсовую был 81%, с рекомендациями от ассистента, как повысить ее до 90%. Большая разница с оценкой Эрена, но в конце концов они оба отлично справились. И, к счастью, Жану удалось перестать злиться на ассистента за то, что тот был «бесполезным». 

Почти сразу после получения курсовых, Эрен и Жан начали готовиться к концу семестра. 

Ханджи и Эйч появлялись всё реже. Эрен знал, что Ханджи на учёбе, и предполагал, что Эйч занят тем же. Скорее всего, они учились так же много, как и Эрен с Жаном. 

Эрен надеялся, что увидит Эйча ещё раз перед его последней сменой, в основном потому, что хотел поблагодарить его за то, что тот всегда правильно делал его напиток, ну, и если быть совсем уж честным, он соскучился. И это не упоминая того, что Эрену просто нравилось на него смотреть. 

Когда Ханджи вышла на смену спустя неделю после начала экзаменов, она сообщила, что Эйч будет после Рождества, поэтому Эрен сосредоточился на учёбе, погрузившись в неё с головой. 

Он должен был сдать все экзамены за одну неделю и из-за стресса был готов рвать у себя на голове волосы. Он поблагодарил все высшие силы, когда Эйч появился за день до его последнего экзамена по Английскому, потому что бариста продолжал делать ему напитки за счет заведения. Что Эрену было необходимо. Очень. 

Он так увлёкся сахаром, что ему было тяжело заснуть, но когда он всё-таки проваливался в сон, то полностью вырубался и не просыпался до тех пор, пока его будильник не сходил с ума. 

Спустя одну невероятно стрессовую экзаменационную неделю Эрен всё сдал, и счастливый болтался по кампусу вместе с друзьями, многим из которых ещё предстояли экзамены. Каждый раз, когда Эрен видел Жана, тот был полностью вымотан. 

Проводив друга до его экзамена по Антропологии, Эрен как обычно направился в Старбакс и, зайдя, наткнулся на Майка Закариаса. 

— Привет, Эрен. Сдал экзамены? 

— Ага, — улыбнулся Эрен. — Теперь могу расслабиться. Подумал зайти перекусить, — Он даже как настоящий ботаник принёс с собой книгу, собираясь дождаться Жана, чтобы после его экзамена они вместе могли поужинать где-нибудь в центре города. 

Пока Эрен шел к барной стойке, он заметил Эйча, сидевшего за одним из уединённых столиков в дальнем углу кофейни. Эрен уже начал было идти в том направлении, когда его окликнул Майк. 

— Он здесь с утра. У Имир сегодня была утренняя смена, и она сказала, что он пришёл к открытию. До сих пор сидит здесь, иногда заказывая чай и еду.

— Что он делает? — спросил Эрен. Оба пялились на Эйча. 

— Кто знает. 

На Эйче были потёртые джинсы и чёрное худи с зелёно-белым принтом вдоль левой груди. Его голова была опущена, а в наушниках гремела музыка с такой громкостью, что Эрен слышал шум даже около барной стойки. Его стол был завален бумагами, и Эрену стало интересно: вдруг Эйч завалил курсовую или экзамен и теперь пытался это исправить. 

— Я думаю, лучше всего просто оставить его одного, — предположил Майк. — Так, что ты будешь? 

— Как обычно, — улыбнулся Эрен, после чего был вознаграждён тяжёлым вздохом, и высокий мужчина начал медленно готовить напиток под чётким руководством Эрена. 

В кофейне Эрен задержался ненадолго: только выпил свой горячий шоколад и съел печенье. Через два с половиной часа в окно постучал Жан и жестами показал Йегеру выходить. Эрен попрощался с Майком, и перед тем как покинуть Старбакс, бросил последний взгляд на Эйча. 

Тот не сдвинулся с места, и, казалось, куча листов у него на столе каким-то образом стала больше. 

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

— Свобода! — ликовал Жан, сдав последний экзамен, Эрен шёл рядом с ним нога в ногу. — О да, я чувствую свежий воздух, Эрен! И знаешь, чем пахнет? 

— Блевотиной и мочой? — спросил Эрен, принюхиваясь.

— Свободой, Эрен! Ты должен был ответить «свободой»!

— Ох, извини. Пахнет блевотиной, мочой и свободой. 

Всё равно улыбнувшись, Жан в шутку толкнул его — они направлялись обратно к своему общежитию. Сначала они собирались засесть в Старбаксе, но в их планы вмешались видеоигры и огромное количество пиццы. И всё же Жану действительно был нужен кофе, поэтому Эрен решил, что тоже что-нибудь возьмёт, раз уж они всё равно решили зайти в Старбакс. 

— О, кстати, ты видел, что по некоторым предметам нам уже выставили оценки? 

— Конечно! — улыбнулся Эрен. — На самом деле мне уже всё проставили, учитывая, что я сдал экзамены две недели назад. 

— Супер. И как оно? 

— Честно — действительно неплохо, — он вскинул кулак в воздух. — 87% по Истории!

— Говнюк, у меня только 71%. Наш ассистент точно на тебя запал.

Эрен лишь с улыбкой поиграл бровями, и они оба, смеясь, зашли в Старбакс. Они всегда сравнивали свои оценки по Истории, потому что это был единственный общий предмет. Эрен знал, что справился лучше лишь потому, что постоянно доставал ассистента, но всё равно был рад такой высокой оценке. 

В то время как одна часть его думала, что он в любимчиках у ассистента, другая напомнила, что окончательную оценку всё же ставит преподаватель независимо от того, что скажет ассистент, так что Эрен сам заработал свой балл. 

— Посмотри, кто здесь, — ухмыльнулся Жан, двинувшись в сторону кассы. — Давно не виделись. Где твоя лучшая половина? 

— Ты имеешь в виду сумасшедшего маньяка, жаждущего смерти? — спросил Эйч, уже вбивая их заказы. — Мёртв. 

— Значит, твоя адская миссия на Земле подошла к концу? Последний день на следующей неделе.

— Мне продлили смены, — сказал Эйч, явно недовольный таким поворотом событий. — Меня на коленях умоляли остаться. 

— Шикарно! — подтолкнул Жан Эрена. — Бесплатные напитки.

— И за этот комментарий ты их больше никогда не получишь, — проинформировал Эйч, жестом показывая Жану поторапливаться с оплатой.

Тот расплатился, не переставая при этом ворчать, но Эрен лишь усмехнулся и, облокотившись на друга, выглянул из-за его плеча. 

— Итак, какие планы на Рождество? 

— Я еврей. 

— О, — Эрен мгновенно почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Люди часто игнорируют тот факт, что не все празднуют Рождество, но Эрен всегда считал себя внимательным к другим. Поэтому сейчас ему хотелось выброситься в окно.

— Так или иначе, у меня день рождения в этот день, — продолжил Эйч, понимая всю неловкость Эрена и давая возможность сменить тему. 

— Твой день рождения двадцать пятого? — спросил Жан. — Не может быть! Значит, в этот день ты получаешь подарки в двойном объёме? 

Эрен скорчил гримасу и ударился лбом о плечо Жана, показывая насколько ему стыдно за друга. Он что, не слушал? 

— У тебя говно в ушах, тупица? Я же сказал — я еврей. 

— И чё? Что евреи обычно делают на Рождество? 

— Они его обычно не празднуют, — прошептал Эрен и, выпрямившись, потянул Жана подальше. — Иди постой там. Просто иди. 

Жан пожал плечами и отошёл. Эрен покачал головой в неверии. Когда он повернулся к Эйчу, тот уже ушёл готовить для них напитки. Отчего Эрен предположил, что для него горячий шоколад будет бесплатным, поэтому он присоединился к другу, больно ударив того под рёбра, пока Эйч не видел. 

Он получил в ответ локтем в живот, и за спиной Эйча завязалась шуточная драка, которая прекращалась каждый раз, когда бариста смотрел в их сторону. 

— Итак, — Эрен покинул поле боя с поражением от тычка в грудь, — что будешь делать на день рождения? 

— Напиваться, — ответил Эйч. — Пиво, пицца, треш-фильмы. Может быть, даже кого-нибудь позову, ничего серьёзного. 

— Звучит весело, — странно, что Эрен хотел быть в числе приглашённых? Возможно. Но разве они не были типа друзьями? Он очень хочет выпить пива, поесть пиццы и посмотреть какой-нибудь треш.

Первым был готов напиток Жана, и Эрен пошутил, что, скорее всего, Эйч добавил свой «бесплатный ингредиент» в кофе друга. Эйч ухмыльнулся, заверив, что это не так, но Жан уже опасался пить свой кофе, так как даже представить не мог, о каком «бесплатном ингредиенте» шла речь. 

Эрен сомневался, что Эйч вообще когда-либо плюнет в чужой напиток, но было забавно смотреть, как Жан нервничает. 

Когда второй напиток стоял на стойке, студенты пожелали Эйчу хорошего вечера и, покинув кофейню, неторопливо двинулись к общежитию, потягивая свои напитки. 

— Мы должны заказать PizzaHut, чтобы попробовать ту гигантскую печеньку на десерт, которую они предлагают, — сказал Жан в предвкушении. 

— Давай, я люблю печенье, — Эрен хотел сделать глоток своего напитка, но остановился, когда увидел, что Жан, нахмурившись, пялится на него. — Что? — спросил Эрен, слизывая взбитый крем с губ. 

— Он действительно записал твой заказ?

— Ха? — Эрен посмотрел на свой стаканчик и увидел около своей руки чёрные линии от маркера. Перехватив стакан так, чтобы он смог увидеть написанное, Эрен резко остановился посередине улицы, пялясь на свою кружку. 

— Что? Что там? — Жан наклонился, чтобы разглядеть, и теперь оба парня пребывали в шоке.

На его стаканчике были цифры, вполне очевидно — телефонный номер, и под ним неаккуратная надпись:«Позвони мне — Ривай Аккерман». 

— Он только что…— пролепетал Жан. — Чувак, Эйч запал на тебя? 

— Я…не знаю? — Эрен продолжал пялиться на стаканчик, а Жан проверил свой. Тот был пустым, из чего следовал единственный логичный вывод: да, Эйч запал на Эрена. Или, точнее, Ривай запал. 

— Ривай Аккерман, — медленно проговорил Жан, — Почему мне знакомо это имя? 

Эрен не ответил. Он узнал имя как только увидел, что, в данном случае ещё больше шокировало. Эйч — это Ривай Аккерман? То есть в тот день, когда Эрен зашёл в Старбакс и увидел его за столиком…он не учил экзамен, он оценивал его! 

— Почему мне знакомо это имя? — повторил Жан, пока не проникшийся масштабом потрясения Эрена.

— Потому что это наш ассистент по Истории. 

— Чего? — Жан подозрительно посмотрел на него. — Не может быть!

Жан достал телефон, зубами стягивая перчатку, чтобы ввести пароль. Эрен переместил взгляд, чтобы точно удостовериться в своей правоте.

В последнем сообщении Жану от Ривая Аккермана было написано всего лишь одно слово «Одобрено». 

— Твою мать! — Жан повернулся к Эрену. — Эйч наш ассистент по Истории! Чувак, наш ассистент дал тебе свой номер! — Жан истерично рассмеялся, как будто он был одновременно счастлив и не в себе. — Я прямо в лицо назвал его кретином! Скорее всего, он плюнул мне в кофе…

— И несмотря на это, он всё же оценил твою курсовую на 90%. 

— Чувак! — Жан толкнул его в грудь той же рукой, в который был телефон. — Это охуенно! Ты можешь решить его проблему с недотрахом!

— Ага, конечно, — ответил Эрен, возвращаясь к разглядыванию своего стаканчика. — Но чего он ждал? Прошло четыре месяца, почему он дал мне свой номер только сейчас? 

— Очевидно, потому что он больше не твой ассистент, — Жан пошёл вперёд, убрав свой телефон. — Ты не можешь трахнуть одного из своих студентов. Ну, то есть, конечно,можешь, но с моральной точки зрения – это неправильно. 

— Он не хочет меня трахнуть! — настаивал Эрен, и, поспешив за другом, достал свой телефон.

— Он дал свой номер не нам обоим, а именно тебе. Он хочет кого-то трахнуть, и это не я. 

Ничего не сказав, Эрен с сомнением смотрел на сообщение, которое только что напечатал. Он стоял перед общежитием рядом с Жаном, который копался в поисках ключей, и сделав глубокий вдох, Эрен всё же нажал кнопку «отправить». 

[Владыка Йегер]  
В общем…твой День Рождения 25-ого…я приглашён? 

Ответ последовал моментально, как если бы Эйч — Ривай — в ожидании постоянно смотрел на свой телефон. 

[Эйч-Ривай]  
Ты единственный, кто приглашён

[Эйч-Ривай]  
Я имею в виду, если ты хочешь прийти. 

Эрену понадобилась секунда, чтобы последовать за Жаном в здание и прочитать сообщение до того, как он потеряет самообладание. Быстро напечатав ответ, Эрен отправил его и положил телефон в карман, убеждая себя, что ничего необычного не произошло. 

Но его горящее лицо и бешено бьющееся сердце были с этим не согласны. 

[Владыка Йегер]  
Думаю, мне понадобится твой адрес.

Его следующий необычный Венти-напиток в Старбаксе обещает быть очень интересным.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика
> 
>  
> 
> Cтрижка андеркат* – это прическа с длинными волосами на макушке и теменной части головы и коротко подстриженным затылком и висками. 
> 
> Питчер* — инструмент бариста для взбивания молока под паром. Представляет собой емкость в виде кружки с носиком. Имеет различные объемы и форму.
> 
> Humanity’sStrongest* — сильнейший воин человечества.
> 
> TheNew 52* — масштабный перезапуск всей вселенной издательстваDC Comics, произошедший в 2011 году.В сентябре 2011 издательство DC Comics объединяет и перезапускает свои выпуски комиксов, завершая одни серии и начиная другие. Всего новых серий 52, каждая начинается с первого номера. Название перезапуска происходит от числа 52, именно такое количество публикаций новых серий еженедельных комиксов, в которых раскрывается что Мультивселенная DC состоит из 52 реальностей.
> 
> Э ту, Эрен* — Ханджи спрашивает по-французски «Ettu, Eren», что означает:«И ты, Брут?», шучу – «И ты тоже, Эрен?»
> 
> Уолли Уэст* — Флэш (Уолли Уэст) (англ. TheFlash (WallyWest) — вымышленный персонаж DC Comics, супергерой, изначально носивший имя Кид Флэш (англ. KidFlash), а позднее ставший третьим Флэшем.
> 
> Сломать четвёртую стену* — действие актёра, обращающегося непосредственно к зрителю со сцены или с экрана. Считается, что техника «ломки четвёртой стены» позволяет зрителю глубже погрузиться в вымышленный мир действа, поверить, что всё происходящее – это реальные события.
> 
> 500 Злобных карт* — в колоде есть красные карты с вопросами и белые карты с ответами. В начале игры все сидящие за столом набирают по 10 карт ответов. Затем выбирается первый игрок, который и тянет первую карту вопроса. Задача игроков – выбрать, как им кажется, самое остроумное продолжение фразы и положить карту рубашкой вверх перед собой. После этого каждый по очереди вскрывает карту. Потом ведущий выбирает человека, ответ которого ему понравился больше всего. Этот человек двигает свой индикатор-плюшку по игровому полю вверх. Задача игроков – достичь максимальной отметки на индикаторе. После этого игра замешивается и начинается заново. 
> 
> Оценки в процентах* — во многих странах действует система оценки знаний в процентах, тонкости, конечно, в каждой стране свои, но в общем и целом: оценка по предмету от 70% и выше – это 4-5 (например: в Англии это 5, в Америке 4); 69-60% – это 3-4 и т.д. Потом подсчитывается средний балл студентов, и соответственно, успеваемость по всем предметам.


End file.
